The Cookie Puss Cartel
Overview The Cookie Puss Cartel was originally created in the 1950s by a couple of junkies in Shimmenia who wanted to be able to sell and manufacture Cookie Pusses, which were very new and experimental at the time, for big bucks. The Cartel was very successful and became known throughout the general public. Even though Cookie Pusses were illegal, dictators conveniently never put a stop to them. (Probably due to the fact that half of Shimmenia's economy relied on the Cartel) In the mid 2000's, Lemoa Lemons, a very famous and respected witch, became the spokesperson for the Cartel, gaining it even more fame and attention. They even started making a special Puss just for her ad campaign called Lemon Pusses. Dictators around the country started to legalize Cookie Pusses. It seemed as though everyone was snorting, injecting, and gobbling the Cartel's Cookie Pusses. There have been a couple of competitors throughout the years, but they all ultimately failed, due to the CPC's high quality and way cheaper Pusses. It has been lead by Bob Barker since the 1990's. In 2013, Bob Barker, with other investors, started opening up CPC Puss Stores. They started selling even more Pusses and tripled their bi-yearly profit in a month. By then, only a select (important) few were able to join the CPC. Bob Barker even started branching out the CPC to Yogertina. Sadly, in never took off the way it did in Shimmenia. With its high success and fame, it seemed as though nothing could go wrong; all of their members and investors were loaded with cash now, they were making Pusses as fast as lightning, and the people of the country adored them. (They even started making child friendly Pusses called KidPuss''!''.) In the spring of 2024, an A-Human known as Viola Wynter and her gang of thugs infiltrated the CPC's headquarters, completely blowing it up. Viola held Bob Barker at gun point, while lower floors of the building were being bombed, and demanded that he relinquish all rights and ownership to her. He desperately agreed, while one of Viola's henchmen recorded this. Viola then shot Bob in the head and made her getaway from the exploding building. She killed all that opposed her as the leader of the CPC. Some, like Lemoa Lemons, left right before she went on her killing spree. The CPC, now under Viola Wynter's leadership, seems to be completely done with making pusses. They are now manufacturing military grade guns, highly addictive narcotics, and now, they even play a major role in the human trafficking underground of Shimmenia. Viola has now declared a so called "war" on Shimmenia, promising to use her gang and the CPC to overrule all political leaders and become supreme dictator of Shimmenia. Dictators seem not too worried about her threats; most of them see her as some crazy gang leader. Viola is also forming a syndicate of gangs to help her mania fueled quest to conquer the entire country.